True Love Will Survive
by Firefly-Angel4
Summary: Summary/Description Inside! -- L/G -- PG-13 -- REVIEWS WANTED.
1. Introduction

True Love Will Survive

**[** **{:}** Introduction **{:} ]**

**[** **{:}** **DISCLAIMER** **{:} ]****  
**I do not own Lizzie McGuire, blah, blah, blah. You know what I'm talking about.

* * *

**[** **{:}** **HEY! HEY! HEY NOW!** **{:} ]**  
Do not steal the storyline, original characters, any text, etc. from this story.  
_ **Don't steal from me, and I won't sue you.**_

* * *

**STORY OVERVIEW:**  
Lizzie and David have been dating for the last 3 years, now in their last year of high school challenges are beginning to arise in their magical relationship. Jealousy, temptation, and new changes begin to erode their once perfect lives. Will their love for one another get them through the hard times, or will they go their separate ways?

* * *

**AUTHOR INFORMATION:**  
**Name:** Erin  
**E-Mail:** beautifulmonroe@hotmail.com  
Websites:  
Love, Lisa Marie; a website about Lisa Marie Presley:  
  
Double Vision; a website about Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen:  
  
Sweet Sharon; a website about Sharon Tate:  
  
Beautiful; a website/archive about Marilyn Monroe:  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Everything is Perfect

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter One **{:}** Everything is Perfect **{:} ]**

* * *

"Hey Sweetie!"

"Hey Honey, how are you?" asked Lizzie as she kissed her boyfriend David on the lips. They've been together since 9th grade, and have so far had a perfect relationship. Little disagreements have come up now and then but nothing major that is even worth remembering.

"Nothing, I've been dying to see you though." David said in a soft, dreaming voice. Lizzie giggled and gave him another kiss.

"I've been dying to see you too," she replied. She closed her locker door and they began to walk to their morning class.

"Hey guys!" yelled Miranda. She'd been friends with both Lizzie and David, or Gordo as she still called him, since all of them could remember. "Are you both coming to my party tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, why would we miss it? I mean, we've only been your best friends since what... we were potty trained?" replied David. They all laughed.

"I know, but I'm kind of nervous. I mean, this is one of the last parties we'll be at together before graduation." Miranda said, with a frown. Graduation had always seemed so far away, now with it so close, it was very sad for them all.

"Man, graduation." Lizzie said. "Can you believe it? In 3 months we'll all be out of here, and going to college."

"Yeah." David frowned.

"What's wrong, David?" a concerned Lizzie asked.

"Nothing..." he said. "Just the thought of graduating. I've looked forward to it for so long, but I now just want it to go away." The bell rang before anyone could reply. Lizzie kissed David on the cheek and went into her class, leaving David to go to his own class.

_Graduation... college... no Miranda... no Lizzie..._ David thought. _I wish I were in 9th grade again._

**12:05 - LUNCH TIME - AT LIZZIE'S**

Since the high school was so close to Lizzie's house, the trio always went to her place for lunch. It has been this way since 9th grade, and everyone really enjoyed it. Homemade meals courtesy of Mrs. McGuire, television, magazines... the perfect lunch hour.

"Hey, Lizzie, look at this!" exclaimed Miranda. "This would be perfect for you!"

Miranda held out "Teen Monthly" for Lizzie to see. The page showed a light pink spaghetti-strap gown with sparkles on the bodice.

"Oh my gosh, Miranda! I love it! How much is it?"

"Um..." Miranda looked at the magazine. "$350.00"

"Ouch. Kind of pricey, I'll have to check my money-stash. Be right back!" Lizzie quickly ran upstairs. She had been saving most of her money since 11th grade anticipating finding the perfect gown.

"Miranda."

"Yeah, Gordo?" Miranda answered, her nose still stuck in "Teen Monthly."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Miranda put the magazine down, and gave her attention to her friend. "What is it?"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Getting older." David looked down. "Getting older and moving on."

"Sometimes." she stated. "But you know, what would happen if we never moved on? What would happen if we never grew old, got married, had kids, retired... whatever. That would kind of suck wouldn't it?"

"I guess... but I mean. Things are so perfect now. I have Lizzie, friends, family, a great life, great love... everything is so perfect now. I don't want it to end."

"It won't end." said Lizzie. She had overheard most of the conversation from the stairwell. "As long as we all have each other, we'll make it. We're friends for life, remember? We never let each other down. We always make things write again." She sat beside her boyfriend, and gave him a hug. Grabbing Miranda's hand she said, "We'll make it. Just wait and see."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Everything is Not So Perfect

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Two **{:}** Everything is Not So Perfect **{:} ]**

* * *

David's unsure thoughts still rang through his head. He wasn't so sure that things would continue to be so perfect. He had to push those feelings aside for Miranda's party, though. Arriving at Lizzie's house around 8:00 that night, he rang the bell and waited. Soon the door flung open.

"So, going to let me in?" he asked Matt, who stood before him.

"I guess, but then again, I need $10 to do that." replied Matt, in his squeaky puberty-ravaged voice. Matt's voice had began to change in the past week, and it drove him crazy. All his female friends laughed every time his voice would quickly rise and lower.

"Ha-ha Matt, very funny." David pushed his way past the scrawny young man. "Is Lizzie ready?"

"I don't know, I'll ask." replied Matt, who stepped to the bottom of the stairs. "LIZZIE ARE YOU READY!? YOUR BOY-TOY HAS ARRIVED!" Matt turned around and grinned wickedly at David.

"Coming!" yelled Lizzie from her room.

"Matt, why didn't you just go upstairs and ask her?" asked David.

"I could ask you the same question." replied Matt.

"So, ready to go?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, let's go." replied David.

"See ya, freaks!" Matt yelled from the door, before quickly slamming it shut.

"God, I can't wait until his hormones begin to slow down." Lizzie giggled. "You should have seen him at breakfast this morning." She said, as they began to walk towards Miranda's house. "We had bacon, eggs, and toast and, I swear, he practically inhaled all the food." They both laughed.

"Yeah, I remember when I was going through that stage. We had to basically go grocery shopping 5 times a week." he laughed, recalling the awkward stage he went through just a few years ago. He loved to recall those times, even though they were quite hard to go through.

After an awkward few seconds of silence, Lizzie finally spoke.

"Are you okay? You're being kind of quiet."

"I guess, I just have a lot on my mind." he replied.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, concerned.

"Not yet, maybe some other time. I just have to think it all over before I talk about it."

"Okay." Lizzie furrowed her brow. David had been acting kind of weird lately. She didn't really know what was going on anymore. She tried her best to ignore it, but lately it was getting a little worse.

The party at Miranda's was going on when they arrived. There was beer, loud music, drugs, and lots of hormones going around tonight, and unknown at the moment, this party may be the last for the 3 friends. A lot was going to be changing, and tonight was the perfect night for that change.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Life Goes On, Things Change

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Three **{:}** Life Goes On, Things Change **{:} ]**

* * *

David soon departed from Lizzie, he had to get away for a bit. He loved Lizzie, everyone knew that, but this party was the perfect time to talk to someone he hadn't spoken to in a while - Larry Tudgeman. The scrawny young man had turned into quite a hunk since 9th grade. He had recently split up with Kate and since then has made his way through at least 5 other girls.

"Hey Larry."

"Oh hey, David, how's it going?" asked Tudge as everyone called him. He was sitting on the couch with a joint in one hand, and a beer in the other. Beside him were 2 cheerleaders, giggling at anything that moved or made a sound. He signaled for them to depart, and David sat down.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you."

"Cool, man." replied Tudge. "Want a beer or maybe a thrill?" He signaled to the table, which had all the beer and drugs anyone could possibly ask for. David picked up a beer.

"Thanks, man." he opened it and began to drink. "Listen, man, how are things with you?"

"Oh great, man. Couldn't be better." replied Tudge, as he down another beer, his third so far. "I got ladies, alcohol, drugs, and music, man. I got it all." He laughed. "Man, who would have thought, huh?" He grinned at David. "I understand you got it pretty good too, man."

"I guess." David frowned. He finished his beer and took another. "I mean, you think I would, huh?"

"Yeah, man. I know," Tudge looked around the room. "You know, things change though. We have to get the most out of today, and pray that tomorrow is even better, you know?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do man."

"I hear you. I hear you." replied Tudge.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until David was drunk as hell.

"Listen, man." said David. "I can't stand it anymore. I just don't now what to do. I love everything I have, but I don't know what to do now." David rambled on about nothing in particular. Spilling everything that was on his mind. "It's like, you get to this point and there's no where to go. I just don't know."

"Man! I hear you!" yelled Tudge. "I mean, it's like, you get there and you're like, 'What now?'"

"Exactly, man!" replied David. "It's like.... a wall or something. Where to go, what to do, you just don't know!"

"Yeah, man." They both looked around. The activities of the others in the room consisted of people making out, doing drugs, or just staring into nothing. These were their peers, and no one seemed to have a care in the world.

"Look, man, here's what you have to do." Tudge began to explain. "Just have fun. Don't think about it. Just chill out, have fun, don't care about anything else. Today is the day to just experiment, you know? Just chill. Just do what you want and think about the effects tomorrow, you know?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tudge." David thought about it for a minute, and finally made up his mind. _You know what? I'll do it. I'll just chill. Nothing is going to bother me now. I'm just going to do what I want, and I don't care what anyone thinks._ David thought. _It's me time._

He smoked a joint, and drank his fifth beer. Staggering around, he found his way outside and sat down on the porch. A few girl were sitting around, and before he knew it, he was chatting one up.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Mary-Anne" she replied.

"Mary-Anne, well, where's the professor?" he replied, laughing at his own joke.

The girl laughed. "What's your name?"

"David." he stated. Before he knew it, he was kissing the girl. "Wow." he said.

"Is that a good, wow, or a bad one?" she asked, her brown hair up in a pony-tail.

"That was an awesome wow." he grinned.

"Well, that's good. Look, you want to go somewhere a little quieter?"

"Sure."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Where Do We Go From Here?

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Four **{:}** Where Do We Go From Here? **{:} ]**

* * *

David awoke to a scream. A scream so severe it was ear piercing.

"Ouch. Stop it!" he yelled. Fists pounded into his body, an unknown assailant was attacking.

"How could you David Gordon? How!?" she yelled. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How could I do what?" he asked.

"How could you sleep with her?"

"What?" David looked at the person next to him. "Who are you?"

"Mary-Anne, silly!" the girl giggled.

"Um, Mary-Anne, why are you here?"

"Shut-up, David and answer my question!" yelled Lizzie, who was now being watched by an audience. She turned around and proceeded to slam the door into the gawker's faces. "Get lost you hounds! Now David, what the hell is going on?" She turned back to her betrayer.

"I don't know, I swear to you Lizzie."

"Shut-up." she replied. "No apologies until I get some fucking answers." She glared at Mary-Anne who was getting dressed. "Speak."

"Okay, look. Here's what happened." she began. "Like, David came up to me and we started talking. We wanted some privacy and I suggested we come in here since no one was here. Um, then we began talking and one thing led to another, and now here we are." She sighed. "It started out all innocent."

"Uh-huh." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Sure it did."

"It did. I swear." Mary-Anne pleaded.

"Uh-huh." Lizzie sighed. "Leave. Now." She pointed to the door. Mary-Anne left the room, and Lizzie looked at David. "So, speak."

"Okay, Lizzie, I love you."

"Cut to the chase. You're walking on thin ice, so just spill it already."

"Okay, I was all upset and needed someone to talk to, so I talked to Tudge. He suggested I do whatever I wanted and not think of the consequences until later. Well, I was really wasted, and high so I guess I started talking to Mary-Anne and before I know it, here we are. I seriously do not remember anything after she suggested we get some privacy." He looked her in the eyes. "I swear to you, I did not intend to do this. I love you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." He stood up and tried to kiss her but she stepped back.

"You did hurt me, and right now I don't know if I can forgive you, David." a tear fell down her right cheek as she looked into his eyes. "I never thought you'd ever do this to me. But you did, drunk or not, you did this." Lizzie turned and ran. Not knowing where to go, but only knowing she could not be around him right now.

David sat back down on the bed, tears filling up his eyes. Only the questions flooding through his brain were keeping him company. _How could I do this?_ he thought. _Why would I do it? What is going to happen now? Where can Lizzie and I go from here?_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Family & Food

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Five **{:}** Family & Food **{:} ]**

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie refused to go to school. All she wanted to do was lay under her sheets and keep the world outside. "Lizzie, come on, you have to go." her mom repeated, for the millionth time that morning. "You have to face your problems head on."

"I can't, mom. I just can't." Lizzie cried, tears still streaming down her face. She cried all night and her face now bared the redness of pain and embarrassment. "It hurts so bad." She said, breathlessly.

"Fine, you stay home today, but on one condition." she paused. "You have to get out of bed, come downstairs, and talk to me about everything." She looked down on her daughter's bed. Lizzie pulled the sheets down and looked up at her mom, defeated.

"Fine." she said, and slowly got out of bed. Just standing up hurt, and walking hurt even more. She slowly worked her way downstairs, as 4 eyes laid themselves on her. Her father was at work, but the eyes of her siblings, Matt and Vivienne, looked at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked, through clenched teeth.

"Nothing." replied 4 year old Vivienne. She bowed her head, her blonde curls hiding her face. Knowing her big sister was in pain made her feel tinier than she really was. "Are you okay?" she asked, in a tiny voice.

"No, couldn't you tell?" asked Lizzie, angry. Little Vivienne's eyes brimmed with tears, Lizzie never spoke to her in such a tone before. Feeling bad, Lizzie walked over to her sister and patted her on her back. She never wanted to hurt the girls feelings, but her own heart was broken. "Sorry Vivi, I didn't mean to be so mean but I just don't want to talk about anything right now."

"Okay." Vivenne replied in a tiny voice. She picked her spoon back up and began eating once again.

"Matt, Vivi, time to go!" their mom yelled from the doorway. Matt and Vivi jumped up and ran to the door. "Lizzie, I'll be back in a few minutes. Eat your breakfast and wait for me in the living room, okay?"

"Alright mom, bye." Lizzie replied and turned to go to the fridge.

Looking at the fridge door just brought back more tears. On it was taped a picture of Lizzie and David from last year's summer vacation in Hawaii. David was invited to go with Lizzie and her family and they spent their days lodging on the beach, reading, sipping on drinks, eating, talking, and sometimes splashing in the water. A million memories from that time at the beach ran through her mind, and she felt like she was suffocating. Ripping the picture from the door, Lizzie ripped it in a million pieces. She swung the door open and began grabbing food.

Food. Just looking at it brought back a little bit of happiness and calm. Food. Now her only friend and love in the world. Food. She walked into the living room with a jug of ice cream, soda, cookie dough, and cookies. She sat down in the middle of the floor and turned on the television. Yanking the top off the ice cream, she began to eat all her pain away.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Mommy Wants to Talk

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Six **{:}** The Talk **{:} ]**

* * *

This chapter is very short, but the next one is much longer, and I hope to explain the whole relationship of David and Lizzie, through Lizzie's eyes. Later on, David's side is going to be explained. I'm hoping to get there tomorrow, but possibly today if I can think of a good way to go into it.

**Someone e-mailed me about my websites. Here are the addresses:**  
Love, Lisa Marie; a website about Lisa Marie Presley:  
  
Double Vision; a website about Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen:  
  
Sweet Sharon; a website about Sharon Tate:  
  
Beautiful; a website/archive about Marilyn Monroe:  


Thanks for the reviews Nerk-00 and Veritas4Eternity.

**Nerk-00:** Thanks a lot! I appreciate your review, and I haven't read a cheating story either. But maybe it's just because I haven't read a whole lot of LM fan fiction yet. :)

**Veritas4Eternity:** Actually, I could because of plagiarism. Even if I haven't got any association with the show, I can sue if someone takes my story. Keyword being MY. It's just like with authors who write newspaper articles or biographies on people - they don't own the people or events they are writing about but they can sue if people steal their stories or even a paragraph of their work. I assume with your review, you didn't actually read my story. Thanks though. Oh, and stealing of storylines is another thing all together, but by my disclaimer I was talking about the story in general... you know, stealing my original characters, writing, etc.

* * *

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" a concerned voice asked from behind.

"Eating." replied Lizzie. She turned around and looked at her mother. "I'm hungry." She turned back to the television and stared at the images before her.

"Well, I don't think that is a very good breakfast." replied her mom as she approached. She started for the cookie dough, and a hand grabbed her, it's grip getting stronger.

"Don't touch." Lizzie said, with anger flashing in her blue eyes. She picked up the cookie dough and shoved a handful into her mouth.

"Okay, well, let's talk then." She sat on the coach and patted the soft seat beside her. "Come on."

"That's okay, I'm comfortable here." her mouth still full with the dough.

"Fine. Well, tell me the whole story." she looked down at Lizzie, awaiting her words.

"David and I went to a party. He cheated on me with a tramp. We broke up. End of story. Cool, huh? Maybe I should sell it to CBS." she replied, staring at the television. She had no idea what she was watching, but all she knew is with one turn of her head and the tears would flow.

"Lizzie, come on." her mom looked at her with understanding eyes. "You have to get it all off your chest. It will do you good, trust me." Lizzie didn't move. "Come on." No movement. "Fine... I guess I'll have to find out from David." Lizzie turned around.

"You wouldn't! How could you even think of talking to that bastard!?" Lizzie's eyes shone with fury and betrayal. Her own mother was thinking of going to the enemy. Betraying her own child, the lowest thing any parent could do. "Fine, you want me to talk? I'll talk." She jumped up, and with all the anger she could muster, she started at the very beginning of her relationship with David.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Lizzie's Memories

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Seven **{:}** Lizzie's Memories **{:} ]**

* * *

This chapter is in Lizzie's own words. These are her memories of her and David's relationship - her memories. David's will be in another chapter. **Remember:** these are how she remembers things, and everything is from her.

* * *

"I remember when we first met. I was on the monkey bars at school and had fallen. I was sitting in the sand below and crying, then a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around, tears running down my cheeks and this curly haired boy was standing there, asking me if I was okay. I could see the concern in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. I knew he'd make everything okay again.

From that day forward we were friends. I was friends with Miranda too, but David and I had a stronger connection... I always felt that.

When we first started dating, I was kind of scared because I knew that if we were to break up, not only would my heart break but our friendship would be in jeopardy. I never wanted to lose that. But I also wanted to date David, because I was so in love with him.

This year though, I kind of felt like David was depressed in some ways. I tried to get him to talk, but he never seemed to really want to go into it, so I never really pushed him. I remember when we used to go get ice cream, or go walk in the park, or even just sat next to him during lunch... we were so comfortable together... I always felt like were were meant to be... we were soul mated.

On our vacation last year.... I don't know. In some ways I felt like we were brought closer together, but in some ways I felt like were were driven apart. He came back and he seemed so... down, so frightened or lost. I can't explain it.

We would sit on the beach all day, reading a book, talking - just hanging out. When we splashed around in the water, we were so happy, so care-free... it was perfect as usual.

I never saw it coming. It seemed like we were doing so well. At the party he left me and went to talk to people. I was hanging out with Miranda in the back yard. Kate and Claire were there, and we were just talking to them, sipping on cokes, having a laugh. About and hour or so later I was worried about David so I made my way inside. I looked all around the living room, kitchen, everywhere and never thought he'd be in a bed room. I started asking people if they had seen him and they told me that they saw him with some girl and they went upstairs. I thought they were joking, but I checked any way and sure enough there he was - with her. I was so mad. I felt so angry, betrayed, furious, sad, so... horrible. I had never felt like that in my whole life. It was like someone had run me over with a tank or something.

I don't know what went wrong. All night I tried to think of something to explain it all. I just can't. Did I do something wrong? Was I not there for him? Did he feel like I betrayed him so we wanted revenge? Did someone say or do something to him that made him want to hurt me? I just don't know what to do, or feel, or say.

I'm just so lost."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: All Alone And On His Own

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Eight **{:}** All Alone And On His Own **{:} ]**

* * *

Lizzie's word were still stabbing at David's heart, and confusion was marching through his brain. How could he do that to his one true love?

"I'm such a fool!" yelled David. "God, I don't deserve this girl." He jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. Sickness suddenly rose from his stomach, the guilt, anger, and sadness coming with it. After getting himself prepared, he went downstairs and sat at the table.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked his concerned mother. "I heard you upstairs, is your stomach still upset?"

"No mom, I'm okay." David's voice cracked. "I just did something horrible last night." He looked up at his mom, who was still looking at her son with concerned eyes. "I cheated on Lizzie." He bowed his head out of remorse.

"Oh, David!" she sat down. "What happened?" She looked at her son, a look of shock, remorse, and anger flew back at him.

David sighed. "I don't know. I kind of blacked out. I don't really remember what happened." He sighed once more, and ran his fingers through his curly head of black hair. Placing his head on his folded hands, tears suddenly arriving in his eyes. "All I remember is I was talking to this girl and then the next thing I know I'm waking up to Lizzie hitting me and yelling."

"David..." her mother began. "I don't know what to say." She sighed, feeling the pain of her son. "Your going to have to give Lizzie some space right now, I know that, but I do hope you get back together." She got out of her chair and walked to the stove. Stopping, she looked around like there was some answer in the room. "If you want to stay home, you can."

"No, it's okay. I'll go. It will get my mind off of stuff." He arose and grabbed an apple. Before stepping out the door, he yelled back, "Goodbye mom."

Arriving at school, David was bombarded by concerned pupils.

"You okay, man?" asked a few students. "How could you?" asked others. A mixture of feelings, some of anger, some of concern, and others of mix came at him from all directions. He felted overwhelmed walking the halls, but he knew he deserved all of it. Cheating on Lizzie, and being one half of the most popular couples in school meant any move he made, good or bad, was going to go under the microscopes of all in the school.

Sitting in his classes he felt all eyes on him, even those of his teachers. At lunch he sat at his normal table, Miranda sat with him but David knew she too had her own set of opinions about the whole thing.

"Okay, Miranda. Spill." he said.

"I just don't understand!" she began. "How could you? she looked at him with her face crumpled in anger. "Did it make you feel big? Did it make you feel like you were 'the man'? Did it bring any type of relief to you?" She looked around at her fellow pupils. "Can anyone here tell me why a guy would cheat on his kind, giving, supportive, perfect girlfriend?" Everyone looked down. No one wanted to get involved, but all of them felt some sort of involvement in everything. An unspoken admiration for both David and Lizzie was in the school, everyone loved and looked up to them, even if they were older or younger than the duo.

Miranda sighed. "David, your my friend and I love you, but..." she stopped. She looked into her friends eyes. "you hurt me too." She rose and walked away.

David felt alone. He knew he had lost everything and everyone. Even his own mother was upset with him. Even though she didn't say it, he knew his mother wasn't looked at him with the same amount of love or respect anymore. He blew it. He was now lost.

David rose and got his things from his locker. He still had classes to go to but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to leave and get his feelings straightened out... on his own.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Tortured Memories and Pleas o...

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Nine **{:}** Tortured Memories and Pleas of Agony **{:} ]**

* * *

**StarWatcher31:** Thanks for the review! I actually have no idea where I'm going with the story, I'm basically taking it one chapter at a time and going with whatever comes to mind. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story! **=)**

**DegrassiFan125:** Thanks a lot! **=)** I enjoy writing it. **=)**

**Hoarse Swan:** hehe I was worried about writing it, but I had to come up with some reason he would cheat on her. Hopefully it doesn't offend anyone. **=)**

* * *

**The following are the memories and thoughts of David.**

* * *

Sitting on a park bench, David was left with memories.

Memories. Images used to rip out his heart. Memories... The one thing God gave us that would haunt us until our deaths. Memories of good. Memories of bad. Memories of what was, or should have been.

Placing his head in his hands he began to cry. The images were getting to be too much. Too much pain, too much laughter. Just too much.

***flashback***

"Come on Lizzie! We're too far behind!" yelled David. Running faster the 9 year old was trying to catch up to their class. They were on a field trip to the local zoo, which was one of the largest zoos in North America.

"I'm coming, but I can't run fast enough!" Lizzie complained, tears starting to brim her eyes. "Can't we just stop for a couple minutes?" They stopped running.

"No!" yelled David in anger. "We already stopped a couple minutes for you so that you could feed the lions, which by the way, is against the rules!" He walked back to get Lizzie.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie's bottom lip trembled. David took her by the hand, and began to pull her by the arm.

"It's okay, but come on. We have to go."

"I'm so tired of running. We'll never find them. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept us back."

"Enough, we have to keep going. We can't give up."

***end flashback***

It's weird. You can laugh at your past, but when your going through something, it seems like the end of the world. Like now. The break-up now seems like the end of the world, but if it all works out, in the future Lizzie and David will look back on it and laugh... maybe.

***flashback***

David pulls back from the kiss. Sparks seem to be going off all around them.

"Wow." they both say. Looking into each others eyes, everything seems to come together. Everything seems so perfect and complete.

"Yeah..." Lizzie blushes. "Well..."

"Yeah..." David replies. "So... what now?" He looks at her with anticipation.

"I don't know..." Lizzie looks back at him and grins. "What would you like to happen now?" She looks at him with such innocence. He leans in and kisses her again.

"I'd like to keep doing that for the rest of our lives." he replies.

***end flashback***

"God, stop torturing me!" David cries. "I wish I never kissed her." His body begins to shake, tears flow like a river down his soft cheeks. "If I just hadn't kissed her." He lays down onto the bench, and just cries. Each cry brings a little more relief to his tired and worn out body.

"David?" asks a soft, familiar voice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Realization

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Ten **{:}** Realization **{:} ]**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" David asked, shocked. He jolted up off the bench, his heart pounding.

"I had to talk to you." replied his sudden guest. "I had to find out the truth. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"No, no... it's okay." David took a seat back on the bench. The shock still with him.

"David... I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I've been there, but just know that... pain is one of the harshest punishments to come with it." the guest looked at David. "That said... I just need to know why you did what you did, so I can try and make Lizzie feel better... even if she feels only a tiny bit better."

"I honestly don't know why I did it... maybe it was because I haven't been really feeling... I don't know." David rubbed his hands in his hair from frustration. "I just have been really having a hard time coping with so much change."

"What change?"

"Well... my parents separated a few months ago. I haven't told anyone, not even Lizzie." David sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to go home." He stood up and began to make his way home, before suddenly stopping, a sudden look of recognition appearing on his red, swollen face. He looked at his guest. "You know... maybe I never loved her. Maybe I just thought I did..." He hesitated for a second, "Goodbye, Matt." He looked away once more, and began to walk.

On his way home be began to realize just how much the scenery and scents of the town reminded him of Lizzie. Every step he took brought back more memories. He picked up his step, and finally made his way back home.

He knew what he had to do. Only one thing could get him away from his pain and this ghost known as Lizzie. He just had to hurt some more people to do it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Eleven **{:}** Say Goodnight - Not Goodbye **{:} ]**

* * *

"Why David?" asked his mom for the hundredth time that night. "Why are you going to do this?" His mom paced his bedroom floor once more. "This is just too soon. It's too sudden. Why couldn't you just wait for a couple more months? Your almost done school as it is!" His mom continued to ramble as he finished packing his bags. David decided that he had to do was leave town.

"Mom, I already explained this." He stopped by the door, giving his final farewell to his mother. "I need to leave. I can't even go to school without crying. Everything here is just too hard for me. I'm just going to be gone for a few months. I'll be back, I promise."

"Oh, David." his mom cried, looking at him with such sadness. "I'm going to miss you so!" She gave her son a hug, just as the taxi blew it's horn. Grabbing his bags, David gave his mother one final kiss.

"Goodbye, Mom. I'll call you when I get there!" He walked to the taxi and began to get into the seat He hesitated, giving the house one final look and gave his mother a final wave. Closing the door, the driver started out. "Oh, we need to make one final stop before we leave." David replied.

The taxi pulled up to Miranda's house a couple minutes later. He stepped out of the car and knocked on the door. Miranda opened it, a look of shock appeared on her face.

"David!" she exclaimed. Seeing the taxi, her face suddenly turned white. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving for Texas. My uncle Martin lives there and he offered me a job. I was going to wait until September to go, but I decided to go now." David looked behind his friend, realizing she wasn't alone. "Hi, Lizzie."

"Hi." Lizzie replied. "So... running away, are we?" she replied, a tinge of anger arising in her.

"I guess. Well, I just came to say goodbye." David gave Miranda a hug, and turned to leave. "Goodbye, Miranda. Have fun at graduation." He started his way down the walk.

"Aren't you coming back for graduation?" a shocked Miranda asked.

"No, I'm going to be finishing up school through correspondence." He replied, slightly yelling from the cab, he made his way into the back seat. "Goodbye!" He closed the door, and the taxi finally began to make it's way to the airport. Before getting too far away from Miranda's house, David looked back, to try and get one final look at his friend... and his love. "Goodbye, Lizzie. I hope you find love this summer." he whispered. He turned, and looked down at his hands. A sudden shock of pain and sadness hit him.

He was leaving. And never coming back.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: I Will Not Cry

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Twelve **{:}** I Will Not Cry **{:} ]**

* * *

"Lizzie, stop, let's talk about it!" yelled Miranda. For almost 15 minutes her friend sat in her living room silent and staring at nothing. Now, she was suddenly running down the sidewalk heading for her house. She knew her friend was going to do something insane, the look in her eyes was giving it all away.

Lizzie ran through her front door and went immediately to her room. As soon as she entered, she began picking up objects from the floor and her shelves. She ran to her parents room and grabbed a box from their closet. Her mom was sure to always save boxes for Christmas, birthdays, and any other time she might need them. She then returned to her room and started throwing in anything that reminded her of David in any way.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Miranda asked, breathless at her door._ Lizzie is officially insane_, she thought.

"I'm getting rid of David." she replied. "If he can leave, I can get rid of everything he gave me, and everything he ever touched." Tears were beginning to brim her eyes, but she pushed them back. _He doesn't deserve my tears_, she thought. _He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of making me cry._

"But Lizzie!" Miranda yelled. "I gave you that teddy bear, and that picture frame. Hey! I gave you that pen!" She ran to the box and began taking objects back out. "You're not getting rid of me too, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Miranda." Lizzie sat down on her bed. "I just don't understand anything that is going on." She looked down at her feet, and rose once again. "We were so happy... right?" She looked at her friend, confusion crossing her face.

"I thought so.... I don't know." Miranda looked around the room, trying not to look at her friend. The sadness and anger going through both of their bodies was killing them. "Lizzie... I just don't know. Everything seemed so... perfect. I can't explain it." She sat down on the bed. "I've tried to think of a reason too. I mean, you are both my friends, so I feel betrayed and everything too."

The two friends sat side-by-side. Silence surrounded them for a long time, both of them were lost in their thoughts. Then Miranda suddenly knew what to do.

"Okay, Lizzie. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"We're going to go out. It's Friday night, we have nothing to do, so let's go out." Miranda smiled. "We're going to go to McDonald's, go to a movie, maybe go over to Kate's... then we're going to come back and I'm going to spend the night." Miranda smiled once more. She knew Lizzie wouldn't, no couldn't, be sad after this.

"Okay." Lizzie replied reluctantly. She got up and put on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of white sandals. She had forgotten that she had spent the whole day in an old torn pair of sweats and a dirty t-shirt. "Ready, Miranda?" Lizzie asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Miranda had gone down early to call her mom and let her know where they were going. Lizzie walked to the kitchen, where Miranda was sitting.

"Okay, so we'll see you there, then? That's great! See you soon!" Miranda hung up the phone, and looked at Lizzie. "Oh, you look great! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, hey, who was that on the phone?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was Claire. Her and Kate are meeting us at the theatre."

"Oh, great!" Lizzie smiled. Kate and Claire had become friends with them during the 10th grade. It seemed like they had gotten rid of their ego overnight, and they all got along like nothing had ever happened between any of them. "Well, let's go then!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	14. Author's Note

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Author's Note **{:} ]**

* * *

**I just wanted to make a few things clear about this story, and about the direction I am going.**

I began to write this story mostly out of boredom, but also because I had an idea of what I wanted to see in a LM story. That said, I have no idea **where I am going with this story**. Each chapter is written with a little bit of idea in mind, but as the chapter goes on, I just go with whatever I have previously written. I'm basically going with the flow in each chapter.

I don't know what I am going to do to end this story, and I have no idea what will happen to any of the characters.

**Also, about David's drug use:** When I wrote that, I was going to take it out and start the chapter again, but then I thought that since I don't want this to be a "normal" LM fiction, and I needed some sort of reason to have David cheat on Lizzie, I just kept it in. His use is most likely never going to happen again in the story. I never wished to upset or offend anyone, but I am not going to remove it from the story. Even though no one has asked me to do it, I am saying it now.

Anyway, thank you to **everyone who has read this story, and especially those of you who leave reviews.** Any comments on chapters are very welcome, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say!

**Love, Erin**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	15. Chapter 13: The Butterfly

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Thirteen **{:}** The Butterfly **{:} ]**

* * *

**This chapter is a poem-fic. The poem I am using is written by an Unknown writer.**

* * *

When Lizzie was back home after her night out with "the girls," she convinced Miranda that she was okay to be left alone. Her parents and siblings had gone out for the weekend, and so she was left completely alone. Although reluctant, Miranda agreed. She left Lizzie's house, telling herself that she would call first thing in the morning, to make sure Lizzie was okay.

Once she was gone, Lizzie sat alone in the living room. She put in a movie, but could not seem to pay attention. So she got back up and took it out. Not knowing what to do, she felt the need to write. "But write what?" she asked, as if someone were in the room with her. "I guess I'll find out."

Sitting at the kitchen table, she uncapped her blue pen, and stared at the sheet. "Where to begin?" she asked. After a few seconds, it seemed as if someone was guiding her hand. She began to write, slowly but surely the words came to her.

_A butterfly lights beside us, like a sunbeam  
And for a brief moment it's glory, and beauty, belong to our world_

"That's nice." Lizzie replied, as if it wasn't her own work. Her face went blank and more words came to her mind.

_But then it flies on again_

Tears began to brim her eyes. "My butterfly." she said, remembering David.

_And although we wish it could have stayed_

"It should have stayed."

_We are so thankful to have seen it at all_

"Very thankful." Lizzie put down her pen. Raising her hands to her head, she began to cry. "My butterfly is gone."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	16. Chapter 14: Butterflies, Fountains, and ...

True Love Will Survive

**[ {:}** Chapter Fourteen **{:}** Butterflies, Fountains, and Mom **{:} ]**

* * *

The coming weeks went by quickly and quietly. No one mentioned David, and Lizzie barely had time to reflect on what had happened. Everyone seemed to have an unwritten law that if Lizzie didn't mention him, then no one was to bring it up.

Without warning graduation had come and gone. Lizzie was now free of school and everything that came with it. For a week after graduation she tried to figure out what to do with the summer. She knew she wanted to take the time to figure out what she was going to do with her life, and also take the time to cool her head and heart.

"So, Lizzie. What do you want to do this summer?" asked her mother, Jo, who was working on plans for a flower garden. She had told herself that this was the year she would finally begin working on her dream: a flower garden with a fountain and pond. With the land they had bought next door after the neighbors moved, she had a lot of land to play around with. For years she saved money for land and everything she would need for the garden, and now she finally had the chance. She was giddy with anticipation.

"I'm not sure. I know I want to take the time out to get everything back in order." Lizzie replied, as she flipped through gardening catalogues. "Maybe I could help you work on the garden. I mean, no one woman can finished a big project like this without some help." They both laughed.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." her mom held up a page. "Isn't this fountain gorgeous?" On the page was a cement fountain had a medieval look to it with lions and lions heads prodding out of it in all directions. It was a tan color, and would be perfect for their backyard.

"Oh my gosh! Its so wonderful!" Lizzie swooned. "We could totally make it the whole focal point of the garden!" She smiled at the possibilities. 

"Maybe we could find some more ideas on the internet?" Jo suggested. The got out of their chairs and went to the living room. Sitting in front of the computer, Jo began searching for garden accessories. "Oh my... so much to choose from!" Jo commented after a couple of minutes.

"I love that gazebo!" Lizzie announced, and pointed to it's picture.

"We should definitely get a gazebo... and maybe a couple of these trellises for some vines?"

"Definitely. I think those Stars, Moons, and Sun ones would go great with the fountain." Lizzie imagined the effect it would have on the garden.

"Definitely." Jo continued to search the site. "Let's look at some fencing." She clicked the link and waited for it to load. "We are going to make one of the most gorgeous gardens in the whole world." They laughed. "Well, at least in the United States."

"Oh, mom look! That gate has a sun design on it... oh, and that edging would be good... we could put that around the pond." Lizzie's eyes lit up for the first time since the break up. Jo noticed and smiled. This project would definitely help her daughter move on.

"Yes they would." Jo clicked on more links, and soon they had everything they needed. "Okay, so that is is butterfly hangers for the hanging plants, gazebo, edging, a 'welcome' sign, a bench, a leaf foyer table and pedestal... let's take a couple more looks to make she we didn't miss anything."

"Okay, oh! What about lighting for the gazebo and garden... and maybe some wind chimes?"

"Wind chimes... I would love to have maybe 2 or 3 out there."

"Oh my gosh... look... moon and sun wind chimes." Lizzie looked at her mom and grinned. "We must have those!" She laughed.

"Oh, and what about the butterfly ones? We got a butterfly hangers."

"Definitely." Lizzie wrote them down. "Let's look some more." They both laughed. Money was sure burning today. "We have copper benches and what have you so we should probably get copper lights." She commented.

"This one is cute." She pointed to the swan head lights. "Those would look nice. We could have some sticking up around the gazebo and have them in the garden."

"I never thought of that. I'll write them down." Lizzie continued to add to the list. She looked at the computer and gasped. "Mom, weathervanes!"

"Wow, I didn't even notice that. I've always wanted one of those!" She clicked on the link. "We could put one on the gazebo." She stated. "Look Lizzie, isn't that hilarious?" She pointed to the pig with wings weathervane." They both laughed. "Wow, one with moon, stars, and a sun!"

"We have to get that!" Lizzie laughed. "Man, good thing you saved money, huh mom?" They laughed.

"It's very good that I saved it. Your dad would kill me if I didn't save it and then went and ordered all of this stuff." She paused. "You know, once this is done we are going to have so much fun. We could sit out there and talk. We could have barbeques..."

"I know, I cannot wait until we start this. We're going to have fun just doing this." They smiled. Ever since the year began they hadn't spent too much time together. This would not only be good for Lizzie, but Jo as well.

Clicking a couple more links and ordering their selections, they got out of their seats and walked to the kitchen. It was getting quite late but it didn't seem to matter to mother and daughter. Just having a good laugh and spending some quality time together was okay with them.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
